Bound in Blood and Magic
} |name = Bound in Blood and Magic |start = Jowan |end = Duncan |image = NPC-JowanLily.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Origin story |location = Circle Tower |previous = A Mage of the Circle |next = Joining the Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Bound in Blood and Magic is the final quest of the Magi Origin story in Dragon Age: Origins. After leaving Duncan in his quarters at the end of the A Mage of the Circle quest, you will find Jowan lurking in the corridor outside. He wants to talk, and will take you to the chapel and introduce you to an initiate, Lily, with whom he has been having an affair. Relationships between mages and initiates are forbidden, but, even worse, Lily has seen evidence that Jowan has been accused of dabbling in Blood magic and is going to be forced to undergo the Rite of Tranquility. They want to run away and start a new life together, but the Templars would be able to track Jowan down using his phylactery. They want your word that you will help them destroy Jowan's phylactery, so they can escape from the Tower unpursued. Walkthrough Senior Mage Quarters * You can question Jowan and Lily, but will need to either give your word you will help, refuse to help, or say you need to think about it. :*If you refuse or say you'll think about it, you can then ask First Enchanter Irving whether it's true that Jowan will be made Tranquil. You can also tell Irving about Jowan's plan to escape, or keep quiet. (You can also ask Irving about the books on blood magic that have been moved to his office.) ::*If you tell Irving what you know of Jowan and Lily's plans, he will tell you to play along, so that the affair is as scandalous for the Chantry as for the Circle. * Ultimately you must tell Lily and Jowan that you will help them, either truthfully or not. Lily will explain that you need to obtain a Rod of Fire in order to get past the locked door to the phylactery chamber. * If you haven't done so already, you can choose at this point to reveal the escape plan to Irving, but you will still need to play along. * On the way to the stockroom, visit the Laboratory and talk to Senior Enchanter Leorah for the Infested Storerooms quest. * Talk to Owain at the stockroom. He will give you a Rod of Fire Request Form which must be signed by a Senior Enchanter. :*You can ask Senior Enchanter Torrin (in the Library) to sign the form, but he will want a research proposal explaining why you need it. (There is presumably no time to fulfill this requirement.) :*Senior Enchanter Sweeney (also in the Library) is more accommodating, and will sign the form if Persuaded. :*Senior Enchanter Leorah will sign the form if you clear out the Storage Caves from spiders as part of Infested Storerooms quest. (If Irving or Sweeney sign the form, you can still clear out the storerooms: Leorah will then reward you with potions instead.) :*Irving (still in his quarters) will sign the form if you previously told him about the escape plan. * Once you have the Signed Rod of Fire Request Form, return to Owain to collect the Rod of Fire, then go to Jowan and Lily to report your success. * Jowan and Lily will now join your party so you can all head down to the basement together. Don't forget to equip them with spare items to help deal with trouble. Mage Tower - Basement * Head downstairs to the Apprentice Quarters, then downstairs again to the Basement. Lily will help you get past the first locked door, but when you try to use the Rod of Fire on the second door... things turn out to be more complicated. However, a third door can be seen further down the hall... * When you use the Rod on the third door, a nearby statue will spring to life and attack. Defeat it, then make your way to the repository at the bottom left of the map. * Along the way, you will need to fight more Sentinels (including two magic-wielding Robed Sentinels) and three Deepstalkers accompanied by an Elite Deepstalker leader. Afterwards, search the nearby storage unit for some loot (enchanter's cowl and a Greater Lyrium Potion). * In the repository, you can take the Blackened Heartwood Staff from a chest, and interact with an ancient Statue of Eleni Zinovia to unlock Codex entry: The Tevinter Imperium. * Help Jowan move the Bookcase, then interact with the Artifact - follow Jowan's suggestion to use it with the Rod of Fire, and your way into the phylactery chamber is clear. * The chamber is guarded by two Sentinels and a slightly tougher Sentinel Guardian. Defeat them and loot the Chest. * Go up the steps to find Jowan's phylactery, which he will destroy. At this point, if you have told Irving of Jowan and Lily's plans, you can confess to them if you wish (they will leave the party, but there is nothing else for them to do down here anyway). * Exit the phylactery chamber through the door you couldn't open previously, and exit the basement. Rewards Result Upon exiting the basement, you are confronted by a contingent of Templars accompanying Knight-Commander Greagoir and Irving. Here is where Irving will defend you for helping (if you told him of the plans) or be disappointed (if you didn't). Jowan, cornered and trying desperately to save himself and his love, reveals his dark secret and performs blood magic (which resembles Blood Fury in its effect). Lily is shocked, and banishes him from her sight. He runs away, to be hunted as an apostate. Lily submits to her sentence: Aeonar, the mage's prison (this unlocks Codex entry: The Aeonar). Whether or not you helped Irving, Duncan will recruit you for the Grey Wardens. Willingly or not, you must now accompany him to Ostagar to join the king's army. Notes * If you have the Blackened Heartwood Staff, Irving will ask whether you took anything from the repository. You can lie in an attempt to hold onto it, or confess and return it. Coercion is required to successfully lie. * Jowan and Lily's equipment will appear in your inventory after you arrive at Ostagar (even if you confessed to Jowan about betraying him). * After Jowan destroys the phylactery, if you try to backtrack through the repository, he will ask you where you are going. This does not stop you going back through, however. Trivia * Several of the plot items involved in this quest are found as junk loot in Dragon Age II. See also Gallery Jowan.jpg|Jowan, fellow mage apprentice and The Warden's friend LilyProf43.jpg|Lily, an initiate of the Chantry NPC-JowanLily.jpg|Jowan and Lily ask for help Character Owain.jpg|Owain, a tranquil mage and keeper of the Circle Tower's storeroom NPC-Torrin.jpg|Senior Enchanter Torrin NPC-Leorah.jpg|Leorah, the Tower's newest Senior Enchanter Creature-Sentinel.jpg|A Sentinel, guardian of the Tower's repository Creature-SentinelRobed.jpg|A Robed Sentinel, magic-wielding guardian of the Tower's repository Creature-SentinelGuardian.jpg|Sentinel Guardian, lieutenant level guardian of the Tower's repository NPC-Greagoir.jpg|Knight-Commander Greagoir: "This initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar." NPC-JowanLily2.jpg|Jowan: "No, I won't let you touch her!" Blood Magic.jpg|Jowan uses blood magic to escape Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin story quests